Survivor Lists
Here are several Survivor lists pertaining to my thoughts on all the series! More will be added! The lists will be about my opinions, or true facts about the show! LPSFilm's Survivor Season Ranked (Worst to Best) Aberdale- Literally one memorable character (Mary) who still isn't that exciting. The winner also is undeserving. The only season that I truly hate. The Park- The most boring location ever shot in, and not to mention that almost all the characters are forgettable (besides maybe Pops?). Just a boring season altogether. Sesame Street- I think it was the anticipation of HvV II that made this season so bad. Abby Cadabby was kind of exciting, but that's mainly it. Oh, and Count van Count was kinda cool. Clubhouse- Goofy and Daisy make fun characters, but the season mostly lacks a good pre-merge. The post merge is interesting. Disney Royalty- A classic season, it's just down here due to it being not as good as other seasons. Still pretty decent. Second Chance- The lowest in returning player seasons. It was high anticipated, but mainly featured an interesting pre-merge and a low-key dull Pagoning lasting 3 tribals. But it still had a beautiful location. Explorers- The only thing it lacked were more twists. It was kind of predicable after Final 4. #justicefordaisy Land of Ooo- High hopes, and it somewhat payed off. The location was very diverse, but I think the season had a little filler in between voting. And BMO became such a hated contestant. Avalor Islands- The prettiness of the islands (kinda) made up for the somewhat cluelessness of most of the contestants. Baileywick was on fleek, and Princess Amber played pretty well. Sofia was a winey baby. Victorious- It was so great to see Jade win after their tribe was whittled down to two members, it was truly a very satisfying season. Except for Beck getting out. A pretty good post merge and predictable pre-merge (when Social lost at least). High School Musical- Fun to watch, too many predictable votes. Sharpay had a good transition of a character, from once rude to being very fun. Gabriella also should return. Supers- A pretty decent season. Nothing too new, but pretty entertaining. It was cool to see 8 contestants in a newer season, it would be good for first viewers. Tri-State Area- Gave us many memorable characters, such as Candace, Isabella, Doof, and Phineas. It followed the "weakest link goes home" format, which made for decent television. It's hard to rate these seasons so low, it was a very good one! Oz- A classic of a new season, super rich and entertaining. The Wicked Witch was an icon, and can we talk about how pretty the location is? Ponyville- Um, betrayed much? This season was jam packed with cool moments, and Applejack should definitely return. Elwood City: Exile Island- The extra vote MUST RETURN. Sue Ellen MUST RETURN. Exile Island MUST RETURN. The 22nd season had so many players and moments that made for amazing television. Westeros Islands- A fun season, not too crazy but also provided some fun moments. Overall good season for beginner viewers, with lots of fun moments and many characters likely to return (and many that definitely won't). Frozen- Gave everyone who watched it nostalgic vibes, this could come off as a Season 1-5 type season. The gameplay was great, Pabbie was great, Anna was great, Hans was great, all of the characters were fun to watch. Hogwarts- A very fun season, with a great winner and fun characters. Draco and Voldemort NEED to return, as well as Dobby. Also, Harry and Hagrid definitely should return, we have to see more of them. Elmore- Gave us fan favorite Darwin and Anais, not to mention B.A. Nicole. An OG of a season and a good one for new-viewers. iSurvivor- The first season! It was actually very intense for being the first, hooking viewers in. Island of the Youtubers- James, Jeffree, Tana, Emma, the list could go on! The season had so many iconic and hilarious characters. The main problem was no tribe switch, it probably could have been crazier if there was one. Still a very good season. Star Wars- Exile Island FINALLY returned, with many great advantages. Yoda was a satisfying winner, proving you don't need any advantages to win. Overall, a great season and great follow up to Second Chance II. Caracol: Redemption Island- Super unique and Redemption Island actually worked. Also Tyonna was in the season. Gravity Falls- It looked to be a boring Pagoning, but luckily it wasn't, and I was so happy about it. Very underrated and classic. Fans vs Favorites II- Shot in Caracol and it was gorgeous and really just a very great season overall. Toyland- Gave us Survivor history, with one tribe losing literally every Immunity Challenge and whittling down to one member, who ended up winning! Also, there was the infamous Lotso lie. Also I would love to see Hamm play again, the little guy who only got 3 confessionals. The Kardashians- It seemed like it would be hard to top Season 30, but the Kardashians got very close to it. With Queen Kris running the game, the iconic Kim K being evil, and the infamous tribal argument (you know the one), this season was drama filled and super fun to watch. Heroes vs Villains- The first HvV season and even the Pagoning was super exciting! Bikini Bottom- Had the first medical evacuation and the Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob feud. Need we say more? (Also Karen being a feminist). Fans vs Favorites- Season 4 shined through with literally every (except Kelly Ash) character being unique. First season to hit 10 million views on the premiere episode. Popular- Such a dramatic season and Brooke was in it. #justiceforRachel Second Chance II- This season was SO MUCH better than the original! With the crazy vote that left James blindsided, Cersei's crazy behavior, and Hamm FINALLY returning (and getting many confessionals), Second Chance II was a very great season. Doc McStuffins- Hallie dominated and became one of the best Survivor's ever. A season that came out from the bad seasons, truly shining. Blood vs Water- Rachel redeemed herself! Such a good season with a great twist and amazing concept. Almost perfection. Brains vs Brawn vs Beauty- The ICONIC 30th season prevailed! Loreinne got her redemption, Brooke played so fierce, and Candace v Brooke? Iconic! We need to see more of them. (still kind of mad at Doof for playing his advantage one vote too early). Heroes vs Villains II- It was a global event, with over 20 million people watching during the premiere. Such an intense season where you actually could never predict the ending. Also, the freaking Immunity Granter at the Auction. WHAT A GOOD SEASON. Where Each Season of Survivor Was Filmed iSurvivor- Phillipines Elmore- Elmore Islands Gravity Falls- Gravity Falls, Oregon (woodland) Fans vs Favorites- Phillipines Ponyville- Pony Islands, Equestria Toyland- Fiji Heroes vs Villains- Fiji Tri-State Area- Jamaica Disney Royalty- Jamaica Second Chance- Cambodia Clubhouse- Clubhouse Forests The Park- Park of New York (secluded) Doc McStuffins- British Virgin Islands Aberdale- Aberdale, Arizona (aka the hottest terrain ever) Fan vs Favorites II- Caracol, Belize Caracol: Redemption Island- Caracol Ruins, Belize Popular- British Virgin Islands Bikini Bottom- The Goo Lagoon Islands Sesame Street- Sesame Forest Heroes vs Villains II- Brazil Explorers- Mexico Elwood City: Exile Island- Elwood Palm Reserve Land of Ooo- Ooo Victorious- South Africa (beaches) Blood vs Water- South Africa (beaches) Supers- Solomon Islands Oz- The Emerald Outlands Frozen- Solomon Islands Avalor Islands- Avalor Islands Brains vs Brawn vs Beauty- Amazon Rainforest The Kardashians- Japan (beaches) Westeros Islands- Westeros Islands Island of the Youtubers- Japan (beaches) Second Chance II- Queensland Forest, Australia Star Wars- Fiji Hogwarts- Hogwarts Islands High School Musical- Fiji 5 Worst and 5 Best Survivor Locations Worst: 5- Sesame Street- The Sesame Forest seemed interesting, but it was just a bunch of grey and dirt. Plus, the beach had a bunch of seaweed, making that look unpleasant. 4- Clubhouse Forests- It looked like Ooo but more...boring. Everything just looked green and uninteresting. 3- Gravity Falls, Oregon- Yes, the season is amazing, but this was in the inlands of America. And it was so dull. Just a bunch of wet trees and logs. Still, great season. 2- Aberdale, Arizona- It was scorching in Arizona, many contestants getting large burns. Plus, literally nothing happened with the weather. It was just hot and boring to look at. 1- Park of New York- It's in freaking New York. It was secluded, but there were benches to add to the "park" aesthetic. It just was so dull and tiny. The two tribes were so close to each other! Best: 5- Ooo- This vast terrain had many beautiful hills, not to mention beautiful creatures. 4- Caracol + Caracol Ruins (for both FvF & RI)- Both seasons were shot in the beautiful Caracol, bringing stunning rock formations and ruins together to create such great eye candy. 3- British Virgin Islands (for both Doc M. & Popular)- So many amazing photos could be taken there. That's all. 2- Elmore Islands- Underrated, this second season showed the stunning white beaches and diverse animals, including gorillas and even elephants. 1- Cambodia- It was hard not to plan a vacation after watching this season. The ruins right by the beaches made it especially pretty, and the rewards took contestants to Cambodian cities floating on water. Truly a spectacle for the eyes. Top 3 Most Undeserving Winners 3. Kermit- Sesame Street: As much as you don't want to admit it, Kermit was the biggest villain of the season. He blindsided one person (the only blindside of the season) and was rude. So how did he win? Simple- no one else was qualified to win, maybe Abby Cadabby. Ernie was just more annoying than he was, making him an easy winner. 2. Prince Eric- Disney Royalty: It's not that he was bad (he was just in BvW) but I feel like Mulan was a better fit for winning. She was a good player. Eric voted out Charming at the Final 3 Tribal, which I would think was a stupid move and that Mulan would definitely win. But no! He came out on top. It was kind of a forgettable season, but almost half of the characters have returned, so I guess it's kind of successful. 1. Sumo- Aberdale: You knew it was going to be here. Sumo literally just happened to be better than Mrs. Baker, who had 2 freaking confessionals the whole season, and had no clue how to play the game. This season was so imbalanced, with Sumo only having 1 confessional pre merge and then like 9 post. He didn't make too many moves and came off as unlikeable. Still, the jury knew that Mrs. Baker did nothing and Sumo pulled her under his wing. Mary literally was the best player there, and still lost! It was just a bad season obviously, with an unsatisfying winner. Top 10 Castaways with the Least Amount of Confessionals (explained) 10. Bella Ballerina- The first two contestants on this list were not considerably "boring". The main reason that they weren't shown that often is due to their seasons having particularly more interesting characters, and Bella falls in this category. Bella was heavily aligned with Chilly and Hallie, making it all the way to the end. From what we saw, Bella was perky and hard working, striving to make camp life great for all around her. She did do her big amounts of strategy with Chilly and wondering if Hallie would flip. It was great she returned, she certainly redeemed herself. 9. Sandy Cheeks- Sandy Cheeks is the final interesting contestant to be on the show. She loved Texas and was great friends on the island with Karen. She did receive a decent amount of confessionals. 8. Pluto- Pluto received one confessional every episode, which weren't too exciting. Each one was just a brief overview of what his alliance was thinking and nothing else too interesting. 7. Skips- Skips really doesn't need too much said about him, mainly that his confessionals were every time he won Individual Immunity. A very average and boring character with no story arch. 6. Arya Stark- Besides her dominance in most challenges, Arya was not that featured in Westeros Islands, mainly just saying what her alliances plan was. She did make it to the Final Tribal and did receive a vote, which is somewhat special. 5. Andre Harris- Andre is a tough contestant to put on this list. From what we saw of him, he was a very likable contestant. He sadly only had 5 confessionals in 10 episodes, going three without one. He is in the middle of the scope. 4. Hamm- Hamm is probably the most known about character with a small amount of confessionals, only 3. One on the first episode, one on the episode after the merge, and one on the finale. He was known mainly for being considered a "dangerous threat" but he deserves to come back, he could do so much more! 3. Big Bird- Big Bird, plain and simple, received two confessionals the first episode. Okay, that's fine. But then, Big Bird goes 7 episodes without one!! He received two the day he was voted out, which I don't think is fair at all. Big Bird did have a very boring story arch, in of course a truly bad season. 2. Auntie Em- Oh Auntie Em. Perhaps the least visible newer castaway (almost as invisible as the number 1 spot). Auntie Em had 1 confessional on Episode 1, one on the merge episode, and two on the finale. And all she did was talk about what the Wicked Witch said. Literally going into the finale, once Tin Man was voted off, you knew who the winner was. This season was so good, it was hard to put someone from it on this list (and so high too!). 1. Mrs. Baker- Of course, Aberdale comes at number 1 for something not-so-great. Mrs. Baker got 1 confessional on episode 1, then 1 on the final episode, so 2 confessionals in total. um, WHAT?? Her first confessional was about 10 seconds long, saying how her majority is going to send Jeff home. Then, even though they lost the second challenge, had no confessional and Belson basically explained how she was on board. Then, during the merge, Sumo said that she was aligned with him, and Mrs. Baker gets no context in this! It's just Sumo saying that Mrs. Baker is with them now and they will get out Belson. Also, this isn't a blindside due to Belson wanting to freaking go home. And then her final confessional was on the finale, and it was- "It's been a lot of hard days. I'm glad I came this far and can't wait for tonight." And that's it! Literally she was so unknown about and was barely acknowledged in general! Not to mention the fact that she had no physical abilities and did poorly in challenges and didn't say anything to contestants when they were strategizing (they barely ever strategized though because of this seasons lack of social play). This season had such bad editing and gave us the castaway crowned with the worst edit in the history of Survivor. Most Invisible/Least Edited Castaways (that went to the jury) # Mrs. Baker (Aberdale) - 2 Confessionals, 6 Episodes # Auntie Em (Oz) - 4 Confessionals, 10 Episodes # Big Bird (Sesame Street) - 4 Confessionals, 9 Episodes # Hamm (Toyland) - 3 Confessionals, 6 Episodes # Andre Harris (Victorious) - 5 Confessionals, 10 Episodes # Arya Stark (Westeros Islands) - 6 Confessionals, 10 Episodes # Skips (The Park) - 5 Confessionals, 6 Episodes # Pluto (Clubhouse) - 5 Confessionals, 5 Episodes # Sandy Cheeks (Bikini Bottom) - 8 Confessionals, 10 Episodes # Bella Ballerina (Doc McStuffins) - 9 Confessionals, 10 Episodes